


Hooked Up

by LewdAboob (ayoitsabi)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Blind Date, Co-workers, F/M, Hook-Up, Lust at First Sight, Model Adrien Agreste, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, adrienette - Freeform, club dancing, friends with benifits, model!adrien Agreste, professor!marinette, teacher! Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoitsabi/pseuds/LewdAboob
Summary: College Professor AU:Marinette a nervous wreck overplanning her first semester as a college professor. Her best friend, Alya convinces her to unwind with a few drinks and clubbing and even set up a blind date with a friend of her date. She meets with this handsome stranger and they hit it off. Dancing gets hot n heavy, she found herself bringing him home having hottest and most satisfying sex she’s ever had, the way that man uses his tongue had Marinette toes curling.  They exchanged numbers and parted ways. Her first day begins and she meets the models who will beWorking alongside her students. She was surprised to see the handsome stranger from last night, taken aback, she soon learns his last name, Agreste. Which meant he was the son of the dean of the school. She slept with Adrien Agreste... her boss’s son.





	Hooked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo everyone!! It's been so long since I've written something, but I recently started an NSFW twitter and just started writing on there. This is actually one of my second threads that and I just wrote in the post. It was supposed to be something short in sweet and I ended up writing a lot LUL. You could still see the original thread on my twitter @LewdAboob, consider everything I post there a rough draft, and once I'm done with a chapter, i'll edit it and post it on here! So if you wanna know what I'm writing about, (I also post nsfw art that I draw as well), be sure to follow me! https://twitter.com/LewdAboob

_ “C’mon girl, come to the club with me! You’ve been at that syllabus for weeks!”  _

Marinette scrolled on the wheel of her mouse, looking thoroughly at her unfinished syllabus, seeing what else she can move around. She wanted to send this out two days ago, but she couldn't calculate how much time she give her students for their midterm and final projects. She had switched some things around but now two weeks' worth of work has been lost but they’re too important to throw away any lesson plans. She is so fucked.

“I can’t Alya, my students are counting on me to send this out, I’ve already gotten emails asking for it so they can purchase the materials.”

“Oh, who cares Mari, just send it out, and let’s go.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Yes you can, you’re the authority, just add a note saying that the schedule isn’t final and you’re allowed to change it whenever you please.”

_Oh_. Marinette didn’t think about that. She turned back and typed it in at the very top of the page. With a few more clicks, she sent out the email with a huge sigh of relief and a weight off of her shoulders. She can finally breathe again.

Alya gave her hug and squealed in delight, “You did it! Now go let’s go raid your closet to find you an outfit for tonight! You gotta look _fine_ tonight!”

“Why? It’s just gonna be us two.”

Alya looked back at her and scoffed acting offended, “What? You don’t want to dress sexy for me? You hurt my feelings.”

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle, and Alya laughed too but she turned and headed towards the closet, “Nah girl when I mean we gotta get loose I mean it we gotta get _loose_, let’s see if there are any cute guys, _or gals_, depending on who's there tonight.”

Marinette was taken aback, “And what makes you think I wanna do that? I start my first day _tomorrow_!”

“Yeah, but in the early afternoon, plenty of time for you to sober up. Besides, when’s the last time you got laid? Someones gotta remove that stick up your ass, and replace it with something _much_ more pleasurable~”

“Alya! Oh my god!”

Ayla cackled as she looked through all of Marinette’s outfits in her closet, “Relax, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I would like a wing-woman for tonight! You remember that cute guy I hooked up with last time?”

Marinette pondered for a moment trying to think of his name, “Uh yeah... I know who, but I don’t remember his name exactly.”

“His name is Nino, he’s also at the club and he invited me to hang and possibly hook up again~”

This peaked Marinette’s interest, “_Ooo_ a second hook up huh? So that means he’s good at what he does?”

“Eh.. I mean It was okay, he’s a little awkward at first, but oof do I make that boy sweat,” she wiggles her eyebrows both girls giggle, “But he's sweet, and I want to see where this goes."

"Whoa, possible love interest?"

"Maybe... but if for whatever reason it doesn’t work out, I would like you to be there to bail me out.”

“Yeah, of course, I could do that, but what if it does work out? You’re gonna leave me at the club? I don’t want to be the third wheel.”

“Girl, I gotchu, which is why Nino is bringing a friend of his along.”

“Wait, What? Alya-“ 

“Please Marinette? It’s just for tonight if you don’t like him that’s okay. We’ll find you someone else, or we could just leave entirely! Please?.”

Marinette let out a groan, seeing her give her puppy dog eyes she couldn’t say no to, “Fine, I’ll do it, just because it’s for you.”

Alya squeals in delight, “Thank you Marinette! Now let’s get you all dolled up. Speaking of which,” she pulls out a black sheer long-sleeved bodysuit, which had embroidered floral print stitched all around it. “I haven’t I seen you Wear this yet? it’s cute!”

Marinette shrugged, “Haven’t had the occasion for it.”

“Well, you're gonna wear this tonight! And uh... _oo_ pair it with this!” Alya pulled out one of Marinette's old tight, baby pink miniskirt, that she thought she had thrown away, and handed it over to her.

“This? This is so tiny though, my ass cheeks are gonna peek out!”

“Good, you gotta mighty fine ass, and I’ll be damned if you keep it hidden. Besides, if all goes well, wearing this is gonna give the dude easy access.”

“Alya!” Marinette yelled as she blushed madly at the thought.

* * *

The girls took an Uber and headed their way to the 'La Cavern' Dance club, Marinette constantly pulled the back of the hem of the skirt slightly down whenever she felt her skin touch the leather of the car seat, she looked down to make sure her nipples weren’t peaking through her see-through shirt, she opted for not wearing a bra since they were large embroidered roses covering her chest area. But she was paranoid for having an accidental nip slip.

“You look fine Marinette, don’t worry about it,” Alya leaned over and whispered to her.

“Easy for you do say, you're more covered than I am,” she gestured towards her metallic, leather, golden romper. “You want me to be easy access yet you’re the one looking to get laid.”

“Oh sweetie, the guy has seen me in my birthday suit already, I’m gonna have to make him work for it to get to that point again.”

Not a few minutes later they arrived at the club and entered with no problems. Club music blaring for the speakers and crowd dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

“C’mon let's get some drinks, maybe we’ll bump into them in a bit.” Alya grabbed Marinette by the hand and through the crowd to get to the bar. Both girls sat at the bar booth and got themselves margaritas and began to drink while they wait for the boys. That didn’t stop the creep sitting next Marienette from trying to hit on her and asking to buy her another drink. She was uncomfortable from the unwanted attention and Alya picked up on it.

“Ooo this my song, come dance with me!” Alya grabbed her by the hand and led her back to the dance floor, away from the creep who scowled at them but left.

“Thanks, Alya.”

Marinette finished her drink a little faster than usual and she can feel the buzz, it loosened her up a bit as she danced with her best friend.

“_Mind if I cut in_?” A voice came from behind Marinette, she turned to see a familiar face.

“Nino! Hey! You made it!” Alya went up to kiss him on the cheek, “I was beginning to think you were a no show.”

“No! Sorry, our driver was an idiot, couldn’t find the damn place.”

“I’m glad you can make it! So... who’s your friend?” She gestured at the guy who stood awkwardly behind him and offered a half-smile when was acknowledged.

“Right, This is my best bud, _Adrien_.”

“Well _hello_ Adrien, I would like to present to you,” Alya gently nudged Marinette in front of her to stand face to face with Adrien, “my very good friend, _Marinette_.”

Marinette was awestruck seeing him up close, this guy has perfect bone structure with vibrant green eyes and luscious gold locks of hair, if she didn’t know any better, she would say he was a model, and wayyyy out of her league, “H-Hi.”

“_Hey_,” Adrien smiled.

'_Oh no, he has an amazing smile too, he's hot!_' her heart just melted.

“Have fun kiddos! Momma and daddy are gonna go on our merry way!” Alya yelled out taking Nino with her into the crowd of the dance floor.

Adrien and Marinette stood there awkwardly for a minute, not knowing really how to initiate a conversation. They had only just met.

“So um..” Adrien spoke, “can I offer to buy you a drink?”

“Okay.” Marinette agreed, even though she had just finished her drink.

Both walked over to the bar, He let her order for herself, a dry martini this time, and Adrien opted for some whiskey.

Marinette looked over her shoulder and noticed Alya and Nino in the crowd dancing, both looking at each other tenderly and making out.

“He likes her you know,” Adrien added, he also was looking their way, “Poor guy was a nervous wreck on the way over here.”

Their drinks were set in front of them, Marinette took hers in her hand sat at the open stool and leaned her back against the bar. “Alya seems to like him too.  She was excited to see him again,” she chuckles, “Wouldn’t stop talking about him.”

“Yeah? That’s good then. I guess they didn’t need much of our services as wingman and woman then.”

“Yeah, I'm glad. I didn’t feel like being a third wheel tonight.”

“Me either, but Nino did say Alya was bringing a friend, so I guess that’s what convinced me to come, wouldn’t want to leave you by yourself.”

Marinette suggestively raised an eyebrow, “Wow, such a gentleman, I’m glad to have a mighty fine man like yourself to accompany me tonight.”

Adrien chuckled nervously, smiled and blushed. Alya’s voice ran through Marinette’s mind, '_Oof do I make that man sweat,_' if all goes well maybe Marinette could have herself a little fun tonight too~

“That is if you‘re _interested_?”  She leaned back in her seat crossing her legs letting her already tight mini skirt rise just above her upper thigh, she took one of the olive garnishes from her drink, and popped one into her mouth savoring the taste, never parting eye contact with him. He watched her every movement and he could see him gulp and fidget in his place. He offered a shy smile.

“Yeah, of course, it’s just uh... sorry I’m not good with these kinds of social situations.”

Marinette smiled sincerely before she finished the rest of her drink and placed it back on the bar, She lifted herself from her seat and stood in front of Adrien, “Dance with me?”

“Y-yeah..” Marinette took Adrien by the hand and lead him to the dance floor, they settled almost halfway into the crowd, just in time for the next song to play. 

Marinette swayed to the tempo, Adrien mirrored her moves before finding his rhythm. Songs played in the background and they found themselves moving closer as they progressed. Marinette freshly buzzed from her recent drink found herself to be bold enough to turn around and closed the distance between them and continued to sway to the beat of the song. They were close enough that she was practically grinding against his crotch. His breath hitched and he got even closer to let her back leaning against his chest. Satisfied with the reaction, she repeated the move, and this time felt him twitch under his denim jeans. They were at the point where they practically dry humping on the dance floor. Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself. Adrien grabbed her by the hips and turned her towards his face and looked her in the eye. Marinette saw the lustful look in his eyes that made her heart pound against her chest. She rested her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his blonde locks, Adrien leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, Marinette welcomed the action and adjusted her head to make their mouths meet.

Marinette could have sworn she may have felt something when their lips touched, it wasn’t like it was a spark, but she knew that she craved whatever this feeling was. They deepened the kiss, tongues met and the taste of each other was sending them over the edge. If they weren’t in public, Marinette would have ripped his clothes off right then and there.

The buzz of her phone snapped her out of her trance and pulled back taking out her phone, “Sorry I gotta check this.” She checked to see that Alya had sent her a text. 

**“Hey girl, thanks for coming with me tonight. Nino and I are taking an Uber back to my place~ **

**Have fun with your new boo!~ ;* ”**

Marinette chuckled and sent her back a quick reply, “That was Alya, turns out she and Nino just left.”

“What? Nino didn’t even tell me any-“

Adrien’s phone dinged, he checked it to see he just got a message from Nino.

**“Hey bro! Just left with Alya, thanks for coming with me.. have fun with Marinette tonight ;)“**

Adrien blushed and put his phone back into his pocket, “never mind he just texted me too.”

Marinette smiled as she put her phone away, “Well so much for us being the wingmen, it was more the other way around.”

He chuckled, “Yeah I guess it was.”

She eyed him up, “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m kinda over this whole club scene. So.. uh, you want to head back to my place? For some coffee?”

“Yeah, I would go for some coffee.”

Both knowing full well they weren't going to be drinking coffee tonight.

* * *

They had called an Uber back to Marinette’s apartment and they could barely keep their hands off each other. Reaching for her apartment's door she fumbled over with her keys trying to unlock the door as quickly as she could, Adrien leaving sloppy kisses on her neck made her hands shake, but she managed to open the door and lead him in and closed the door behind them. She kicked off her heels, he turned her back towards him and resuming to kiss her, His hands followed the curves of her body, cupping her ass firmly in his hands, this earned a moan from Marinette, and in one swoop motion, she felt herself get lifted from her legs which found themselves wrapping around his waist. 

“Where to?” He panted between kisses.

“Down the hall, first door to the right.”

Resuming to kiss, Adrien held her up and made his way to the bedroom, the door slightly ajar he thumped it with his thigh to open it, he made his way into the room until he reached the foot of the bed and laid her down on it.

The crumble of papers was heard right under Marinette and she pulled away and got up from her place, “Crap! My work!” she turned over to pick up each page and putting them into a pile.

“Oh no, I’m sorry! I didn’t see them,” Adrien apologized also starting to pick up some of the papers that had fallen to the floor.

“No No no! It’s okay! I forgot I left them here! I wasn’t expecting the company,” she fixed the pile and she placed it over on her nightstand. She turned and Adrien handed her over the remaining papers that had fallen to the floor, “Ah thanks!” She took them and placed it with the other pile.

He kicked off his shoes at the foot of the bed before inviting himself onto it and hovered over her. Marinette laid back to her position right under Adrien and resumed the make-out session, she softly nibbles at his bottom lip causing him to let out a moan. His hand glided from her ankle slowly making it up to her leg and eventually up to her thigh, just right under the hem of her skirt. She parted her legs at the feeling causing her skirt to completely rise to expose the opening buttons of her bodysuit.

He parted from her lips when his fingers had reached the opening and looked at her hungrily. “_Do you taste as good as you look_?”

_Oof_, that sent a shiver up her spine and she felt herself tingle with anticipation. “Only one way to find out.” She unhooked the bodysuit, revealing the plain black thong she wore under it, Adrien grabbed either side of the undergarment and slid it off with ease. Meanwhile, she grabbed one of her pillows and positioned it under her head, she laid on it looking back at Adrien who watched her with patience.  She grinned, as she parted her legs once again, exposing her bare pussy which was already soaked, she ran her finger down in between the lips of her pussy, completely coating it with her wetness. Adrien bit his lip just watching her in anticipation. Never parting eye contact, Marinette took her coated finger up to her own mouth and sucked it clean, “_Mmm_ I would say I taste... _delicious_.”

“Holy shit,” he felt himself manage to gulp out.

“Wanna taste?”

“God yes...”

“Then, _eat_.”

Adrien didn’t have to be told twice. He laid himself right down positioning himself right in between her legs and kissing her from her inner thigh as he made his way towards her lips. This sensation alone was driving her over the edge, god it’s been so long since she’s been touched this way. She jerked her hips up and let out a moan when she felt his tongue had made contact as he licked her from her lips to her clit in one long drag.

She looked down to see Adrien looking right at her as he repeated the action, this time at a much slower pace, as he lingered over clit longer. She moaned louder but tried to stifle it back by biting her lip.

“You were right, you do taste delicious princess~ but by all means, Don’t hold back, you make the cutest noises.” He swiftly licked her again, earning a louder moan from her as it was unexpected. 

“_Ohhh Fuuuck me_!” 

“Not until I finish my dessert first. We’ll get to that soon~” He continued to eat her out and she clenched her sheets in her tight fists. _'My god was that tongue of his feel like magic.'_ No man she has ever been with had been had such talent. She felt her legs begin to shake with pleasure, her toes curled at the sensation and her legs clenched slightly to keep his head in place in between, she released her right hand’s grip from her sheets and ran her fingers through his hair before clenching onto his hair. She was ready cum with just his tongue alone. 

“Ah~ Adrien w-wait!”

Adrien looked up, concerned for a moment, “What’s wrong? You okay?”

Marinette shook her head and turned around to lay her stomach, “No not that, I just- overwhelming.” She reached to her nightstands' side drawer where she opened it and took something out and sat back up. She held a condom in front of his face, “Here, put this on.”

Adrien took the condom from her hands, and when he did Marinette grabbed her skirt which was risen up to her waist, completely discarded them to the side, she then pulls her bodysuit over her head where her soft pink nipples were exposed, and tossed them to the side. Adrien stared in awe as Marinette positioned herself on her knees and hands, she laid her head against her mattress leaving her ass and pussy up in the air completely exposed. “_Please fuck me_, I’m so close to cumming,” she whimpered shaking her ass to him, begging to get fucked.

Adrien was rock hard, he fumbled unbuckling his belt and unzipping his zipper. He pulled them down just over his knees and whipped out his cock as he pulled his boxers just above his knees too. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, taking it out and sliding it right down to the base of his cock. He crawled his way over to where Marinette's bare ass was still waiting for him. With his index finger, he rubbed right over the entrance of her pussy and slowly inserting it into her. She moaned out loud still feeling sensitive to the encounter not a couple of seconds ago. “Sorry Princess gotta make sure you're prepped enough,” he said as he slowly took out his finger and insert it once again. 

He fingered her with one finger, then inserted a second, widening her entrance slowly. Just when he was confident that she is ready he removed his fingers out of her and positioned himself right behind her. With the tip of his cock, he slowly rubbed against her entrance rubbing himself right on her already sensitive clit.

“A-Adrien, please~” Adrien slowly inserted his cock right into her with ease causing Marinette to be overwhelmed with fullness and pleasure. 

“Yessss~” she moaned out desperately as she moved her hips receiving a just as anticipated Adrien with the overwhelming sensation. Adrien rock up to his hips to meet with Marinette’s thrusts. 

“Fuuuuck~” Both parties each met each other’s thrust, moaning in pleasure. 

Marinette angled her hips more to the side and gasped, “Yes! fuck me right there~”

He thrusted right into her g spot and he felt it too, he also positioned himself to aim right at the same spot, over and over again earning himself very satisfied moans from Marinette. Hearing her make the noises alone got Adrien close to coming too. He picked up the pace once again edging Marinette to the very end to the point she reached a full-on orgasm and continued to fuck her through it.

Marinette could feel her eyes roll back and her body was shaking from her intense orgasm. Adrien slowed himself down the thrusts until he came to a complete stop, leaning himself over her as she laid herself completely flat on the bed, he kissed her shoulder.

“That’s it, Princess, that felt good?” 

“Yeah..” she whimpered. 

“Want me to stay inside of you or-“ 

“Don’t move yet. Too sensitive,” she could still feel herself pulsing around his cock, any sudden move still feels intense. But he still felt hard. “You didn’t cum yet?”

He shook his head in dismissal, “It’s okay let's focus on you right now.” 

“Well fuck that,” she lifted her self and removed his cock from inside of her, whimpering at the sudden emptiness and shuddered from her sensitivity. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked as he watches her sit up from her place and she was putting her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic she had on top on her nightstand. 

She faces him, “No man has ever made me reach that level of orgasm, _ever_.” She got closer to him leaving a peck on his lips, a hint of herself she could taste and she deepened the kiss earning a moan from Adrien as he kissed back, she was close enough to be straddling him and she leaned him back to lay him down on the bed and positioned him right she was previously. “Don’t you think that you earned yourself a reward for that?”

She softly leaned her thigh against his cock which twitched and he moaned from the contact, she left a peck on his lips, then on his cheek, his chin, his neck, and continued to leave trails of kisses over his still clothed body all the way down to his navel until she reached his exposed hard  cock. She looked up to him looking at her with so much want and anticipation and Marinette smirked, “Let me return the favor.” She held the base of his cock to where he had the condom on, she grabbed the end of the condom and she removed it.

Already coated with a thin layer of his precum, she positioned herself right in between his legs, she grasped his dick in her hand, and she stuck out her tongue and her very tip, licked him from the base to the very tip of his cock, Adrien had gently thrust his hips up following the movement of her tongue. He had already been close to cumming from just fucking her previously, so he had already felt pretty sensitive himself. Marinette lingered just a bit longer on the tip of his cock, trailing her tongue just over his shaft, his breath hitched from that sensation alone, but held himself back, he wanted more of this, to savor it. Marinette mirrored the action a handful of times, trailing over his shaft, she opened her mouth to suck on the tip of his cock, using his precum as a lubricant as she pumped his base to give him a handjob while she sucked him off. He was already moaning from pleasure, fidgeting in his place. Already wanting to cum. 

“Fuck... I-Ah, I’m gonna- Ah fuuuck!!” He couldn’t get it out in time and he was already cumming, right inside her mouth.

She felt him pumping himself into her mouth, that warm, bitter taste filled her mouth and she took it all in until the very last drop. With one final drop, Adrien fell limp on the bed, panting. With one final kiss, Marinette looked Adrien in the eye as she swallowed his cum she had in her mouth. “_Fuuuck..._” was all he could manage to say. He grabbed her arm and lead her towards him, with both hands he cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed him back as she laid herself right next to him. Now, this is something both of these two could get used to.

* * *

She didn’t remember when she had fallen asleep, but her alarm rang to let her know that it was already 7 AM, she reached for her phone to dismiss it and plopped back in her place. She looked down at herself to realize she was still naked, confused for a second until all of her memories from last night came back to her. She looked to her side to see the space in the bed.

‘_Oh... he must have left._’ But then she heard a flush coming from her bathroom down the hall. ‘_Oh crap. He’s still here!_’

She stood from her place in bed, wrapping her bedsheets around herself, why? Cos she’s sober now and she started to feel insecure that she hadn’t cleaned herself up from last night. She went over to her closet, digging through racks of clothing to at least switch out into her bathrobe. She heard the doorknob open from her room and she turned to see Adrien had come back in. When they looked at each other, both blushed, he smiled softly,

“Good morning, I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“Good morning, no uh- alarm I had an alarm!” 

“Ah, yeah of course. Work?” He went over to the foot of her bed, picking up his discarded shoes and putting them back on. 

“Yeah... it’s my first day actually,” she answered as she found the bathrobe she was looking for.

“Really? Congratulations, that must be very exci...ting.”

Adrien looked up and lost his train of thought. Marinette had let the bed sheet drop to the floor, still naked. As she put on her pink silk bathrobe. She turned to him, blushed, and stifled her laugh. Before tying her bathrobe closed, “Sorry, I thought you weren’t looking.” 

“Oh, you didn’t want me to look?”

Marinette shook her head, “it’s not that. It would be hypocritical of me to say no if you already saw plenty of me last night.” 

He blushed at memory and chuckled himself, “Heh yeah.... umm... Did you... have a good time last night?” 

“... Well, Yeah I had a great time, you?”

“...Oh- Yeah! I had a great time too.” Adrien stood putting his hand on his pockets before he continued, “Well... this might be a little bold of me but uh...I was wondering if you... if I could take you to lunch or dinner sometime?” 

“Oh, I mean, yeah. I would like that!”

“Yeah?” he smiled widely.

_Oh my gosh. How can someone be sexy and cute at the same time?'_ She nodded and smiled shyly as she brushed back loose hairs that hung in front of her face, behind her ear. 

“Great! Um.... can we exchange numbers? We can plan something out later on.” 

"Yeah of course!” Marinette went over to the other side of her bed to her nightstand where she had left her phone. She didn’t realize the first time she had several unread messages from Alya. She should read them afterward. She opened up a new contact and handed her phone over to him, he had his phone ready too and exchanged his phone for hers. They both wrote down their phone numbers and gave them back to each other.

“Thanks, you have to get ready for work now right? I should probably head out now and let you get ready. Text you later?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll walk you to the door.” Adrien turned and out the hallway and Marinette walked right behind him until they made it to the door, he opened the door but turned back to her, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, she turned her face closer to the point he kissed her right on the corner of her mouth, he stayed in place for a while when he realized how close they were and Marinette turned completely and her lips met his, he returned the kiss. Marinette pulled back and smiled, “No more of that until you buy me dinner first.”

Adrien chuckled, “Alright, sounds like a deal. I’ll text you later to see what we can arrange.” And with that said Adrien left and Marinette closed the door behind her, she leaned against the door behind her, letting out a heavy sigh and giggled to herself. Adrien is p robably one of the most gorgeous people she has ever met and he was interested in seeing her again! And that sex, oof! Probably one of the best sex she has ever had in a long time. She hasn’t felt like this ever since- 

A ping from her phone shook her out of her thoughts, she checked to see Alya had sent her another message. 

**“Hey, girl sorry about earlier! Did you end up bringing Adrien home? ;)”**

** “Don’t tell me you're not responding because your working on that dam syllabus again?!**

**“You better be getting dicked down! That’s the only excuse I’m accepting! >:(“**

**“Dick too bomb you can’t even respond? ;* ”**

**“If y’all hooked up! You better give me the deets!! :o”**

Marinette chuckled, she typed,

**“I don’t kiss and tell~ ;*”**

Alya responds seconds later,

** “Mari!!! oOo ”**

* * *

She got to campus an hour before her first class of the day started. She had her trolley full of her stuff she took out of her car, _well not her car_, she borrowed it from her parents, at least for the first day. She didn’t want to be that person carrying/pushing around all of this stuff in the metro. She had a stack of textbooks, portfolios, and examples of her works she did herself as a student to show what she wanted her students to do or get some sort of inspiration for their own. 

She made her way into the building and was able to find her classroom where she’ll be teaching for the semester. She was amazed to see everyone’s workstations ready to be used. She was excited, to say the least, she went all the up to the front of the room to where she’ll be standing giving her lectures. 

She sighed, she turned over back to her trolley going into her bag which was placed on the bottom portion of the trolley looking for her hard drive so she can plug it into the computer and set up her powerpoint. 

She heard a knock on the door, she checked her watch to see there’s half an hour before class starts but I guess she doesn’t mind to have students come in already. She got up from her place and walked over to open the door. She didn’t expect to see a familiar face waiting on the other side. “_Adrien_?!”

“Marinette?” he asked just as surprised to see her here.

She could feel her face drained of color, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the classroom, checking to see if anyone had seen them before closing the door behind her. She looked back to Adrien who was completely stunned, her heart was beating so fast as millions  of questions and scenarios ran through her head, but she was petrified to know but she had to ask, “Ar- Are you one of my students?” 

Adrien's eyes widened, “Wait, oh no, sorry. No, I’m not a student here.” 

She felt her sigh in relief, but that doesn’t explain why he was here, “Oh.. if you're not a student... then what brings you here?”

“I umm.... was told to come to this classroom, I’m one of the models that will be working with the students for the semester.” 

“Oh! Wow, heh, sorry! Right the models! Just umm.. ironically, we’re going to... work together?” 

“Heh, yeah! So you’re the professor for the class?”

“Yes! Sorry, I should introduce myself,” she extends her hand out to him, “I’m Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” 

Adrien takes her hand and introduces himself, “Pleased to meet you _Mlle_., I’m Adrien Agreste, at your service.” 

She tilted her head confused, did she hear that right? “I’m sorry, did you say you’re _Adrien Agreste_?”

Adrien retreats his hand from her and ran his fingers through his hair before responding, “Umm.. yeah I am.” 

That's when everything clicked and her eyes grew wide, _'oh my god! How didn’t I realize sooner?!'_

“Gabriel Agreste, he was the one who had founded this college. And that means he's-” 

“-Yeah.... he’s my father.” 

“....Oh crap,” was all she could manage to say. "I slept with the son of my boss.."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I could continue more of this if y'all are interested! I'm planning to update this chapter and do some art that goes alongside with this story in the future! I'll update you when that happens!
> 
> Again if you wanna read what I'm writing at its rough stage than be sure to follow me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/LewdAboob


End file.
